Rizzles and Rizzles and nothing but the Rizzles
by Anyfey
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets I wrote for the fanficchallenge on tumblr. So don't wonder if there are different universes, ages etc.
1. You're not a robot

**The theme for this ficlet was "Failure"**

* * *

**You're not a robot  
**

Their ride home was suspiciously silent. Jane glanced over to her teenaged daughter Aspyn, who was sitting in the passenger seat. Normally the black-haired girl was talking without a pause on the car-ride home or was at least texting with one of her friends. Not so today. The girl had her lips pressed together and was fidgeting with her fingers. Aspyn never fidgets. Jane could tell that something was up with her.

"Is everything okay, honey?" She asked carefully. Aspyn turned her face towards Jane and answered a short "Yup" before she looked out of the window again.

Jane wasn't convinced, she knew her daughter and she knew that something had made her upset but she decided not to ask further. If her daughter really had a problem she knew that she would sooner or later come to either her or Maura for advice.

As soon as they arrived at home Aspyn disappeared in her room. Much to Jane's regret she had to go back to work soon. She only had time to pick her daughter up from school because they had a big case going. But she really would rather stay at home because she was a little worried about her daughter.

"Aspyn, I have to go to work. I can call Nonna to come by if you need something." Jane said opening Aspyn's door. Her daughter was lying on her bed, reading her copy of _Pride & Prejudice_ for the 100th time. At least that didn't change, Jane thought.

"No, I'm fine" Aspyn said looking up from her book for a second.

"Okay… I love you."

"Love you, too."

When Maura came home that evening Aspyn was still in her room reading. And just like with Jane Aspyn didn't really speak a lot with Maura. And just like Jane Maura knew that something was up with her daughter. Maura decided to leave her alone for now because Jane told her that Aspyn said she was fine. Aspyn left her only around two hours after Maura came home and avoided eye contact with her mother.

"Aspyn, wait" Maura started as her daughter went passed her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired, is all."

"Are you sure?"

Aspyn nodded and started towards her room.

"Did you get your physics paper back yet?" Maura asked remembering the paper Aspyn had problems with a week back.

"Nope" the girl answered and vanished in her room again.

Jane came home late that night. Maura was still up sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey baby" Jane said as she stepped behind the couch and placed a kiss on the top of Maura's head.

"Hey" Maura said and indicated for Jane to sit down next to her.

"Did Aspyn talk to you about something?" Jane asked.

Maura shook her head "She was in her room all afternoon."

"Something is up with her."  
"I know."

The next day it was Maura's day off and she decided that she was trying to talk to her daughter that day. Aspyn got up late and was surprised to find her mother in the kitchen. "I'm gonna go visit Uncle Tommy" the girl said grabbing an apple.

"Okay, but be back for lunch. I want to talk to you."

"Mmmhhh" Aspyn mumbled and was already out of the house.

"Hey Uncle Tommy" Aspyn said as she arrived at the body shop where her uncle worked.

"Hey honey, everything okay?"

"Do you have time to talk?"

"I guess I can take my break now."

The two of them went to the park that was nearby. Aspyn told Tommy about her problem.

"Just tell them."

"They are going to be mad."

"Maybe. But not for long. They love you, you know that.

"Yeah but it's so embarrassing."

"Only the first time" Tommy said with a smile.

"Haha" Aspyn said tauntingly.

"No seriously, I'm speaking from experience. They may be mad but it really won't be as bad as you imagine it."  
"Okay" Aspyn sighed. "I'm gonna tell them today."

Aspyn came home just in time for lunch and she didn't only find Maura waiting for her but also Jane. Aspyn let out a sigh and decided to just get it over with since both of her mothers were at home right now, which was a rare occasion and she wasn't eager to tell the story twice.

"I have to tell you something" she started. The three of them set down in the living room. Aspyn put Jo Friday on her lap. She needed something to hold on to. The girl didn't really know how to start but she eventually decided just to get to the point.

"I got an F on my physics paper and if I don't write a better one until next week I'm gonna fail the class". And then she started to cry. "I worked so hard. But I just can't get it right. Everyone can do it. I'm the only one that got an F." she sobbed.

"Oh, honey. It's okay. Come here." Jane said pulling her daughter in a hug.

"That's why you didn't talk to us?" Maura asked.

Aspyn nodded. "I thought you would be mad." the girl said between sobs.

"Oh god no, honey. It's completely normal to not be good at everything. You are not a robot, sweetie. Everything will be okay. I'm going to help you with your paper, okay?" Maura said joining the hug.


	2. The proposals that made their life

The theme for this was "Proposals"

* * *

**The proposals that made their life**

Jane and Maura met when they both were 15. From the first day the honey-blond genius came to the Rizzoli's house to tutor Jane's brother Frankie in Physics and Math Jane was attracted to her. Jane and Maura soon began to hang out together often and became best friends although Jane wanted a lot more than friendship. It took her a year to finally get her courage up to ask Maura out on a date. She had a well thought-through plan but when the day came she didn't stick to it all, she was just too nervous. But when the two of them saw an advertisement for the county fair Jane saw her chance again.

"Toyoumaybewannagotothefairwithme" Jane said nervously.

Maura was surprised at first how nervous her best friend was about a simple proposal like that until she realized "Are you asking me out?"

Jane nodded, a little scared because didn't sound that excited.

Maura smiled. "I would love to go on a date with you, Jane Rizzoli."

So a week later Jane and Maura went on their first date. It was Maura's first fair and everything was excited for her. Jane loved to watch Maura experience things that were completely normal for other people since they were little children for the first time. There was something magical in the way the 16-year-old's eyes sparkled when she bought her first cotton candy. And she fell more and more in love with her with every squeal of excitement that came out of Maura while they were trying out the rides. And Maura loved the way Jane let her experience everything and didn't get annoyed at her not knowing everything. They stayed there for 5 hours and ended their stay with Jane winning a huge pink teddy bear, which, from that day on, was Maura's Jane supplement when her girlfriend couldn't be with her and also because Jane wasn't allowed to stay overnight. But Jane would often sneak out her house and sneak into the Isles' house, which sometimes ended with her getting grounded.

After Jane and Maura from high school they went to the same collage and lived in a dorm room together. A year later Jane decided to go to the police academy and Jane moved back in with her family. And Jane and Maura were separated again but they made it through another year until Jane had saved up enough money to get a little apartment. Soon enough Maura moved in with her. Although they didn't have much and didn't see each other as often as they had wanted to they were happy together.

For Maura's 25th birthday Jane had planned something huge. She had saved up for that day for more than a year and reserved a table at an expensive restaurant and organized a limousine and had also a little surprise planned. On the day of Maura's birthday they were in a rush because Jane almost didn't get out of work at time and Maura was stuck in a lecture. Both were worried that they wouldn't make it for the date. But they did and rushed to get dressed.

"Jane, you shouldn't have" Maura said when she saw the limousine drive up.

"I want this day to be special, babe." Jane said and kissed her girlfriend.

"It's just a birthday, Jane" Maura said and slit into the car.

"And it's gonna be your best birthday, yet" Jane replied and got into the car next to Maura.

"I love you" Maura said and put her head on Jane's shoulder.

As they arrived at the restaurant Jane got more and more nervous and she just wanted to get it over with but still decided to wait with her surprise until after they had dinner. So they ate and talked and when they had progressed to the dessert Jane decided it was time. But as soon as she felt the velvet box in the pocket of her blazer she felt nervous again. So she excused herself to the bathroom and tried to calm herself down a bit. She had never been this nervous in her life. "Come on, man up Rizzoli" she said to herself as she looked in the mirror. She went back to the table and sat down.

"Maura", she started "I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you. And for some reason I still can't fathom you seem to find me acceptable enough to be my girlfriend. And if you want I would love to take it step further." Jane took out the little box of her blazer pocket and she heard Maura gasp a little.

"Maura Dorthea Isles, will you marry me?" Jane asked and opened the box.

Maura was speechless for a while but then soon said a yes and jumped up to hug Jane. The tables around them were clapping when Jane put the ring on Maura's finger. Maura thought that Jane really kept what she promised; it really had been her best birthday she ever had.

Only half a year later Jane and Maura got married and they spend their honey moon in Maura's family home in France.

10 years later Maura was the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and Jane had been promoted to the rank of Detective at a very early stage in her career. They lived with a tortoise, named Bass and a little terrier named Jo Friday in a house in Beacon Hills. And even though they were, according to their friends, disgustingly happy, there was something missing. They wanted to have a baby. For month on end they were searching for a sperm donor but they could never agree on one. They were frustrated until one day the simple solution just walked in the door at a ceremony to celebrate Boston's heroes. Jane's friend since high school, Casey Jones. He had been at war for the last couple of months so he wasn't really on track what was happening in his friend's life. So the day after Jane and Casey met up for coffee and Jane told him what had happened over the last few months and that Maura and her were thinking about having a baby.

A week later Casey came over for dinner. "What if I become your sperm donor?" he said after they were finished with their meal. Jane and Maura were surprised but told him that they would think about it.

That's what they did. And the more they thought about their friend's proposal they had to say it wasn't a bad idea. They would actually know how the sperm donor really is and it wouldn't be this anonymous person. And he could be in the child's life. The next day they called Casey and told him that they would accept his offer.

Only 4 months later Maura was pregnant.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Maura squealed as they saw their baby for the first time on the ultrasound picture.

"I know." Jane replied and kissed Maura on the top of her head. "I love you"

"I love you, too."

And now 30 years later Jane was looking at her beautiful wife thinking about all those proposals that happened throughout their life and made their life what it is today.

"What are you thinking about?"  
"Our life" Jane replied. "And I'm thinking I wanna add one more proposal to our proposal book. Maura Dorthea Rizzoli, will you marry me again?"

"Yes, Jane Rizzoli, always"


	3. Why don't we just pretend?

I think the theme for this one was "Lies" not sure. I have no idea why I never posted this here but well here it is :)

* * *

**Why don't we just pretend?**

"Maura, I'm sorry but this is not going to work." Jane said. "I love you but …"

"No, Jane. No buts. No "I love you like a friend" You love me, period."

"I can't, Maura, I'm sorry" Jane said again. She turned and left without another word. Jane's action and words hit Maura hard. For months now they have been sleeping together and had everything that indicated a relationship except only in either Jane's or Maura's four walls. In public Jane never could find the courage to actually show a sign of affection for Maura, other than what they have been doing for years as best friends. A hug here, a little innocent flirting there but there never was anything substantial, like a kiss or holding hands. But Maura wanted more, Maura wanted a real relationship, Maura wanted Jane be commit to her, Maura wanted Jane to tell everyone they were a couple. And so, after another wonderful night together, Maura confronted Jane, but it didn't turn out as planned. Not at all.

Maura watched Jane leave, tears stinging in her eyes. "I know it's not true, Jane. I know you love me. Why can't you admit it? Why are you such a coward, Jane?" she yelled after her. Jane didn't turn around. She didn't even seem to hear Maura at all.

Maura broke down crying. She loved Jane and she refused to believe that they were through, that this was all they could be.

A month had passed since Jane and Maura's confrontation and both of them haven't talked since then. At least not about their private lives. They talked about the cases they worked together, and at that only the necessities. Everyone around them noticed the difference in their behavior but when they asked both Jane and Maura said they didn't want to talk about it.

It was hard for Maura to be around Jane. She still was nowhere near over her and she could see Jane felt the same way. But of course Jane was way too pride to admit that she made a mistake. Jane would never reach out to Maura. Not after what she said. Not after how they ended things. When Maura came home that night she sat down and wrote Jane a letter.

"Dear Jane,

It's been a month now. A month since we spoke last. Since you said it's over. I'm still refusing to believe it. I know we are made for each other. I love you. I love you with all my heart and I know, I just know you love me, too. Please, don't try to tell me you don't. I remember exactly how you acted when we were alone. Don't you remember how happy we were? Don't you remember how much fun we had together? How we just know this was exactly like it should be when we were lying in each other's arms? When we had breakfast together? When we had this week off and all we did was spent it in my house, just being together?

I want this back. I want you back. I miss you. And if the only way I can get you back is to give into your lies and live with your lies until you're ready to tell the world, then so be it. I give in. I will play this game at your terms. I will just pretend everything is fine. I can do it. I promise, just please come back.

Maura."

The next day Jane found the letter on her desk. As she read tears were building up in her eyes. Of course she loved Maura. Seeing Maura being so desperate to give into Jane's lousy game made her realize how much she cared about this woman. Without giving it another thought she rushed to the morgue. Her heart made a little jump when she saw Maura in her black scrubs. She always loved them on her. She opened the glass doors.

"Jane" Maura said as she looked up.

Jane had no idea what to say. So she just took Maura's face in her hands and just kissed her. Right there in the morgue. Not caring that Susie or any of the other detectives could interrupt them any second.

"I'm sorry, Maura." Jane said as she let go. "I'm sorry. Of course I love you. Gosh I love you so much. And I want to be with you. Without lies. No more lies okay?"

"Okay!" was all Maura could say, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"I love you!" Jane said again and kissed Maura again.


End file.
